Discovery
by pontesobreorio
Summary: Amy is the new girl in school, and she wins a special attention from the most popular girl, Karma. But she doesn't notice it. She is discovering herself. Although sometimes she doesn't see Karma, the other one is full aware of Amy's presence.
1. Chapter 1

AMY'S POV

Last night was fun. Too bad that today is my first day at a new school. I'm getting off of the shower to start dress myself. I put my black skinny jeans and my favorite shirt. It's nothing girly or fancy. Just basic. I like basic. It make me feel comfortable. I put my shoes, grab my bag and books, and look at the mirror. Yeah, you look presentable. I think.

I go downstairs to breakfast with my mom, my step father and my (devil) step sister, Lauren. It's her first day too, so her father is going to drive us to school. As soon we finish breakfast we go to our new school.

I am not gonna lie. I'm a little nervous about my first day, I mean, who wouldn't? once we are here, I go straight grab my schedule, I lost Lauren in the crowd of students on the way here. Well, I am not upset about it. As far as I can get from her, the better. The lady welcome me and give me my schedule. I thanks her and in the same time I hear the door open. I look over my shoulder to make sure that it isn't Lauren, and I proved to be right. It's a boy. He sees me and smile. I saw this boy yesterday!

"Hey Miranda." He says to the lady who is helping me.

"Hello Shane. What can I do for you?" She is smiling too.

"I forgot the combination of my locker" He says a little embarrassed.

She shakes her head. "I swear, you kids, just not forget your head because is stuck in your bodies. Here. And make sure to not forget it this time, okay?" She gives him a paper with a number in it.

"Sure, Miranda. Thank you!" He smiles, winks at me and turn to go away.

"Hey Shane, wait up." She calls him. He turns to face her again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, please, show the school to Amy here? She is new and I figured that you can help us out." His smile got a lot bigger.

"Sure! It will be my pleasure. Come on, Amy." I go after him.

"So, I know you should already know by now, but I'm Shane. And I saw you last night." I giggle a little bit.

"Yeah. I saw you too. Did you have fun?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I always have fun when I go to Twain." He winks at me again and I can resist but laugh.

"Judging by the way I saw you with that guy, I won't question you again about it." It's his time to laugh. We are walking through the hallway and he is leaning against his locker, I assume.

"Let me see where is your locker." I give him the paper and he run his eyes on it.

"Great! It's right there." He points to three lockers away from his. After we put our things in it, he walks with me until my classroom and talk about everything I need to know about the teachers I'll have.

"Okay, here we are. We have class together in the last period, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I nod and thank him. He goes away to his class, and I go find a spot to sit. The bell rings, teacher comes in, and class starts.

Finally lunch time. I am starving. I go straight to the cafeteria and grab my lunch. I hear someone saying my name. I turn around to see Shane with his hands in the air waving for me. I smile relieved and go met him.

"Hey you! How was class?" He asks while I sit.

"It was fine, I guess." A boy interrupts us sitting by the table.

"This girl are going to drive me crazy, man! I can't with her." He is a pretty good looking guy.

"Hi Liam. Meet my new friend, Amy." Liam look up at me and wave his head saying hi, I say it back.

"What she did this time?" Shane asks him.

"She said that she couldn't talk because she was busy. Can you believe that?" Shane giggles.

"This is normal for her, Liam. You already knew this."

"Yeah yeah, but still." He lifts his head and his face light up with whatever he sees.

"I have to go." He stands up and go away.

"So, you didn't tell me if you have fun yesterday." Shane says with a smile. I smirk a little and blush.

"I knew it! Spill!" He is excited. And I know I just met him, but I feel comfortable talking with him.

"That was my first time at a club like that, you know?"

"Oh, I see. You're still trying to discover yourself, right?" I nod a little embarrassed.

"I've been there, honey. How are you holding up?" I shrug.

"I'm okay, I guess. I met a girl last night and we had a great time together. At the end of the night she kissed me." He gasp and clap his hands. I giggle.

"Yeah, was a good kiss. It felt right. But I didn't felt anything other than this. I mean, I just had met her. It was a kiss with no strings attached." He nods.

"Yeah, of course. You were just having fun. That is no problem with that. I presume she was quite a catch, ugh?"

"Yes. She was great, really. I told her that I've never kissed a girl before and she was super nice about it." I know I have a grin in my face. I can't help it. Finally I started to feel good with myself.

"I'm happy for you, Aims. It's always good when we know who we are."

"It's pretty awesome, yeah."

Then we start to talk about what else happened last night. Until the bell rings and we had to go to our class. By the end of it I am pretty tired, and I have to go home by bus. I am walking to the bus stop when I hear Shane yelling my name. I look over the sound of his voice. He is in the parking lot. I go there. He is with Liam, whom is talking with someone that I can't see because he is blocking my view. When I reach them, Shane says "Hey, where were you going?"

"Well, I have to go home by bus, since I don't have a car." I shrug.

"I can give you a ride, if you want. I really enjoy your company." He smiles and squeezes my arm. I smile back.

"I really enjoy your company too. And I'd love a ride. Thank you."

And right in this moment, Liam turn around giving me space to see with who he was talking. It's the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. She is really gorgeous. And she is looking straight at me. I feel my face burn and broke our gaze looking away from the auburn haired girl with her little cute dress that fits perfectly in her body. Liam is talking now.

"Okay. I have to go. If you don't want the ride, fine by me." He says with a annoyed voice. She just nods, still looking at me. Liam sigh.

"See you, Shane. Amy." And with that, he goes away to his car.

"You should just tell him you don't want him, you know?" Shane says to the girl.

"I know. I've tried, but he doesn't want to listen. Can you give me the ride?" It's Shane's turn to sigh.

"Okay, get in the car. Both of you."

"Shane…" She moves her eyes between Shane and me.

"Oh, right. Amy, this is Karma. Karma, this is Amy. She is new. So be nice, okay?" She rolls her eyes.

"I am always nice." She says with annoyed voice. But when she talks with me it is a complete tone, way more soft.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I say it back with a weak voice and we to Shane's car.

Shane asks where I live and I answer it.

"Well, you two don't live far away from each other. Good for me." He laughs of his own joke.

"Kidding. Anyway. Where is your car, Karma?"

"It needed a checkup. So I had to leave it with the mechanic. I'll grab it later though. It was just for today."

"I see… now, what we will do next weekend?" He asks.

"Well, that is Tina's party…" Karma says, but Shane interrupts her.

"Not you Karma. Amy?"

"Oh, ugh, I don't know." I shrug. I am so eloquent, I know.

"We can go to that place again. What do you think? I have to admit that I was pretty happy with our conversation earlier." I giggle and blush. I don't know why I keep blushing. I'm so awkward, man.

"Yeah. I guess it will be pretty fun again." I smile, he giggles, and I look to the streets passing by.

AN: The next chapter is going to be by Karma's pov. I'm writing it right now, but, for some reason, I only like to handwrite, then I have a lot more to do, since I've to type it, then edit and stuff. But I'll try my best to update soon. Hope you like it. And again, sorry for my poor english. Please, let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here it is! I promise to post next chapter soon! Hope you like it. And please, give me some feedback about what you think. ;) (sorry my bad english too.)_

_KARMA'S POV_

I saw her in the moment she stepped out of the car that drove her to school. She looked so comfortable with herself, her clothes, her walk, everything. Those green eyes and blonde hair stayed in my mind all morning. _She must be new, _I thought. I made a plan to go talk with her at lunch, but Liam Booker in his persistence on talk with me, prevented me to go speak with her. Although I guess I wouldn't reunited enough courage to do that. But still. When I got in the cafeteria, I search for her, just to find her on the same table that was Liam and Shane. Apparently, Liam saw me looking and must have thought that it was for him. _Fucking great. _I murmured. He was already on his way to meet with me. I spent all lunch time with my friends and Liam Booker. From time to time I looked over Shane's table just to see her. Her smile is so beautiful, and now that I already seen it from closer I've even more sure of it

After class I was walking to the bus stop when Liam caught me up and convinced me to walk with him until his car. Shane was with him so it wouldn't be a problem. Once we got close to Shane's car he called someone and Liam turned to face me saying that he would love to me give a ride home. I was politely refusing when he moved his body and I could see with whom Shane was talking with. My heart stopped for three seconds. It was her. The blondie. Our eyes met and she blush a little, looking away. Liam finally understood that I didn't wanna go with him and goes away to his car.

Since I already had missed the bus I asked Shane for a ride home. And for my surprise the girl was going with him too. I needed to know her name.

_"__Shane…?" _I call him trying to make him understand what I was saying.

He finally got it and introduced us. Amy. That is her name. She was shy when I talked with her. So adorable. We got in the car and Shane starts some kind of conversation. I was not really interested in. Until he asked about plans for the weekend and I'm hit up with an idea to invite Amy for the party. But Shane cuts me off and invites her to go someplace I don't know about. She seems happy with the invitation. I can't hold up anymore.

_"__What place?" _I ask.

_"__Oh, it's a place you don't know. Don't worry, and besides, maybe we'll stop by Tina's party, right Amy?" _She nods.

_"__Sure. Why not?" _She pauses while her phone buzz.

_"__Oh God, I totally forgot about this!" _She says more for herself than for us.

_"__What? What happened?" _Shane asks.

_"__Ugh, yeah. It's a silly thing…my favorite show returns tonight." _She spills it out slowly. Shane chuckle.

_"__Orange is the new black?" _I blurt.

Of course I remember what day today is. I'm counting days to OITNB returns. Amy's head snaps from the passenger sit to look at me, with her eyebrows up, in surprise.

_"__You watch this show? Isn't it amazing? I'm dying to know what will happen with Alex." _I'm so happy right now. I can't stop myself from sake with happiness.

_"__Me too! I'm not sure if I liked what Piper did to her. I mean, it was totally selfish, but still." _She's still looking at me with those beautiful green eyes.

_"__I wasn't happy with her, but it was understandable. Anyway, we'll see it tonight." _She returns to her seat again. I get a bit disappointed.

_"__Yes…" _I say in the same time Shane turns his car in a street really next to mine.

_"__This is my street. My house is right there." _She points to a big house. Shane pulls the car over there.

_"__Well, thanks for the ride, Shane."_

_ "__Sure, honey. Give me your phone." _She gives it.

_"__I'm putting my number in here and sending me a text so I can have yours. I talk to you later." _He winks at her. She chuckles.

_"__Okay. Thanks for the ride again. Bye." _She looks at me.

_"__Bye Karma. Was nice talk with you about OITNB." _She blinks and smirks.

I get off the car without a word. She is about to close the door. I put my hand in her arm. Her head tilts at me. I stare at her. And then pull my hand away from her.

_"__Don't. I'm gonna get in."_

_ "__Oh. Right."_

_ "__See you tomorrow at school?" _I ask awkwardly.

_"__Yeah. See ya." _She waves and go to her house. I get in the car and close the door.

_"__What the hell was that?" _Shane blurts.

_"__What?"_

_ "__You…being nice."_

_ "__Come on, Shane. You know me. And you can't be mad at me forever. I know that things with Liam didn't go the way you expected, but, please, try to see my side. I thought that I liked him, but turned out that I didn't. I don't like him. I can't control my feelings, you know?" _

_"__Yeah, I know, but you can always end things with him and don't make his hopes go high." _

_"__But I'm not doing that! I swear! I don't know why he is still trying to be with me. Maybe I've hurt his pride or something, I don't know." _I shrug.

_"__Thinking by this way, maybe you're right. I'll talk with him."_

_ "__Thank you. So are you going to teel me where you and Amy are going this weekend?" _I give him my biggest smile, batting my eyelashes. He rolls his eyes.

_"__Why the interest, Karma? She is a nice girl, okay?"_

_ "__I know she is a nice girl. I'm just curious. That's all."_

_ "__Well, keep your curiosity to yourself." _He stops the car in front of my house. I sigh.

_"__Okay. Thanks for the ride, sweetie." _He nods, and I kiss his cheek, right before I get off the car and go home.

I spend the rest of the day thinking about Amy. I kind of find myself having twisted thoughts about her. Like how beautiful she is, and how I can ease drown myself in her green eyes. Her laugh is amazing and makes my heart warmed. When night comes, I make popcorn and go watch OITNB. As soon the show starts, I begin to wonder if Amy likes it. I should have asked for her number too. Damn it.

After the show ends I go to bed planning on talk with Amy The next day about OITNB. I smile at the thought of talking with her, and I slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So, here it is another chapter. I wanted to give you Amy's and Karma's POV, but it would be a much longer chapter, so I decided to not do that. Anyways, I'm writing chapter 4 with Karma's POV, and I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoy., and don't forget to give me feedback. It's pretty great to know what you guys are thinking. ;) bye_

_AMY'S POV_

Shane comes talk with me as soon as I get in school.

_"__Hey you. How is it going?"_

"_It's all good." _

Before we say another word his phone rings. Who the hell call people this earlier in the morning? He is talking on the phone and walking with me towards our lockers. We reach it and I put some books in it.

_"__Hi."_

I look to the side where the voice is coming. It's Karma, she is right next to me.

_"__Hey."_

I close my locker and turn to face her. She just stares at me.

_"__Ugh…Karma?_" She totally zone out. But when some girl touch her arm, she returns to reality.

_"__Come on, Karma. We are going to be late for class." _She looks at the girl and nods.

_"__See you, Amy." _And just go away. Okay. That was weird. Yesterday, when she touched my arm, and glared at me I felt goosebumps inside of me. Is this even possible? I don't know. But I felt it. It was a good feeling, though. And the intensity of her glare only made me think about her minutes before I fall asleep. Of course I cant have feelings for her, since I know, well, I assume, that she is straight. And besides, I'm still thinking about Lena, the girl I met in the bar. She was pretty awesome.

Hours went by really fast and next thing I know, I'm sitting with Shane and Liam at our lunch table. They are talking about some crazy party they went to a couple weeks ago. My phone buzz and I check it out. It is a text from Lena! Oh my God! I remember that I gave her my number, but I thought that she would never get in touch.

_Hey girl. How are you? Hope you doesn't mind that I texted you. xo Lena._

I'm already texting her back, saying that I'm totally fine and asking if she is okay too. She answers two seconds later.

_I'm okay. Better now, though ;) so what are you going to do tomorrow after school? Wanna drink some coffe?_

I kind of jump in my seat and accidentally bump my arm in somebody.

_"__Oh, I'm so sorry."_

When I left my head I see that it is Karma who is standing right next to me, again.

_"__That's okay. What is it that made you so excited?" _She asks, smiling. And I can't resist but smile back.

_"__Uh… just some…" "With whom are you texting, that make you smile so much?" _Shane asks.

_"__It's just Lena. You know, the girl…"_

_ "__That you make out with last weekend!" _He practically yells.

By the corner of my eyes I see Karma's eyes almost pop out of her head. She is already sitting by my side, while Shane fills me with questions. I just ignore him, and answer Lena's text.

_That would be great! Give me time and place. ;) xo amy._

"Amy! Are you ever gonna answer me?" Man, in my whole life I've never seen a dude so persistent.

_"__Chill, bro. Let Amy at least send the text." _Liam says. I smirk at him.

_"__Thank you, Liam. And she asked me to go drink some coffe with her. And I said yes. That's it. Let's not make this a big deal, okay?"_

But it was a big deal, and Shane knew it. He contained himself, though. I know I'll have to say everything to him later.

_"__So, uh, you watched OITNB last night?" _Karma asks with a soft voice again.

It kind of warm me in a strange way. Today she is wearing another cute little dress. And I notice that her eyes are a wonderful color of hazel. It's beautiful. I feel myself drowning in those eyes.


End file.
